fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Obecność/@comment-24575162-20150821153758
Szlak! Zaspojlerowałam sobie czytając Dedykacje! No ale już trudno. Po opisie miałam dziwne wrażenie, że wzorujecie się co najmniej WS XD Ryzykuję :D "Gdzie jest Ruch Oporu?" no właśnie GDZIE? Ja się pytam? Czemu nie usiłują obalić dziewczyn? Nie dość, że zdradziły to jeszcze marnotrawią tak wiele darmowych pracowników i sług uśmiercając ich. Ja tez na ciebie liczę Fretka! Goł-goł Fretka!... Ojej, to tak dwuznacznie brzmi XD Chwila... To oni nie załapali, że tamte dwie, że tak powiem robią bardzo złe rzeczy? Nawet nie usiłowali się im sprzeciwić? Typowe. Jak babka rządzi to wszystkim pasuje, a tyrana to każdy chce obalić xP Mimo że są tam jak w więzieniu to im to pasuje XD No może poza Izą xP "Może.. rewolucjoniści?-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, po czym pomyślał chwilę. Gdy doszło do niego co powiedział, szybko się poprawił.-Nie, zapomnij o tym co powiedziałem. Mimo to, wątpię, żeby Steph i Herma były temu winne w negatywny sposób." - tak naiwność Fineasza poziom hard. xP Biedna Iza, jest jak ten ptaszek zamknięty w złotej klatce... Rozmowa Buforda i Baljeeta taka prawdziwa. :D Lor to mi nawet trochę szkoda, w przekichanej jest sytuacji D: A tak w ogóle to wydarzenia mające miejsce w "Obecności" mają miejsce w jakim czasie po "Nieobecności"? Oooo! "Dlaczego po prostu nie powie tej Sophie, że ją kocha, tylko bawi się w jakieś podchody?" Jaki słodziak z Bufcia :"D Ty a może on tam eliksir miłosny wynajduje? :D Irving ze swymi komplementami wymiata XD Fajnie, że zrobił się z niego taki bezpośredni chłop ;P Pbshjalaso... ŻĘ CO?! Zabiłyście mi IRVINGA?! pfbtgrtc! Jak mogłyście! D: No ej... :( Ha! Czyli to wymyślił Baljeet! A to spryciarz XP Coś mi się zdaje, że oni wszyscy po kolei się tam wymordują... Też go kocha D: Ale on już nie żyje! Beeeee! Ja też cię pomszczę Irvisiu, oj pomszczę.... A więc w lochach jest Fretka! Że też jej nie zabiły xP Hmmm... Któż to taki czyha na życie Hermy... To znaczy, kto poza resztą świata... Django! Tak myślałam :D Uuuu! Zabujany w Steph! Ona o tym wie? Nie, nie wie. Biedaczysko, tak jak mówiłam, wszyscy tam wymrą... To będzie piękne! :"D "Weźcie na nosze jego ciało i pokrójcie jak kroi się tort. Ma być jednak w takim stanie, żeby było widać, że to człowiek, a nie krwawa miazga. Wystawcie je na dziedziniec. A potem wyłapcie ludzi z domów w których się ukrywają. Wszystkich! Starców, dorosłych, mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci! I każcie im zjeść to ciało! Jak będą się opierać, to wpychajcie im je do gardła! Ale głowę zostawcie. Oczyście ją w środku. Czaszka i szkóra mają zostać. - Po co ci głowa? - spytała Herma patrząc jak Normboty zabierają ciało martwego Djanga. - Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. - odparła z powagą Steph." Jakie dobre tyranki, dokarmiają głodujących xP Boże! XD Powoli zaczynam się was bać! XD Steph to faktycznie zło wcielone, aż mam ochotę wykorzystać jej tyraniczny geniusz w jakimś opowiadaniu... Ale serio, po co jej głowa? W kręgle będzie grać? Że też cała reszta tego wszystkiego nie widzi... Sophie, akcja jak w Detektywach XD Albo Agentach N.C.I.S. XD " Byli sami, w ciasnym pomieszczeniu... " No wiecie? XD Tak z Sophie niezły detektyw :D Czekam na jej odkrycie! :D Że też Herma się nie zastanowiła nawet, czemu zginął Irving. Ja rozumiem, nie był wartościowy, ale chyba powinna się zainteresować że w siedzibie jej "Agencji" giną ludzie - ona może być następna, w końcu... Buford się zorientował! (yay) Brawa dla niego! Aż teraz sama się zastanawiam, czy Jeet faktycznie jest winien... Skoro Bufi na to wpadł... Bufi zdradza Colę! Nie ładnie! A ciuś ciuś! Lecę czytać dalej :D COLA! Heheheh... No nieźle, jak mogła im przerwać!? XD Biedna :I Co racja to racja, ona dla Lor tyle zrobiła, a ta ją zdradziła - same zdrady i morderstwa - istna "Moda na sukces"! No cóż... Buford posłuchał Coli... Nawet bardzo jej posłuchał i był CHOLERNIE miły... Tsaaa... A dochodzenie Sophie trwa nadal :D Co jak co, ale głupiego Buford udawać świetnie potrafi xP Chwila, czyli Buford nadal kocha Colę? To czemu migdali się z Lor? Ja nie łapię :I Tak! W końcu ktoś ma prawdziwe informacje! Teraz pewnie i ją zabijecie co? Tak... Głupia! Powinna wezwać pomoc! I zginie, ja wiem że zginie... Zaspojlerowałyście mi więc wiem... I stawiacie w wątpliwość moją tezę o winie Jeeta :/ Biedna Fretka... Ona też zginie co? Czyli to Steph! Nie myliłam się, sądząc że się myliłam! (yay) Jakie one bezwzględne! Coraz bardziej je kocham <3 Jej ci się zastanawiają czemu, zamiast od razu ruszyć i obalić te dwie... A gdzie tu są Fineasz i Ferb ja się pytam?! Tak czytam "Komu zawiniła? Dlaczego Steph i Hermiona stosowały takie kary? Co zrobiła? Dlaczego mu nie powiedziała co planuje? Przecież, by jej pomógł... " Chwila POMÓGŁ? Pomógł Steph? A nie Coli, okej wszystko gra... Bleee! Wziął jej głowę, ja bym nie mogła :/ W końcu Iza i Fin! W końcu! Iza! A było się słuchać Fineasza... Tak, a Ferb będzie pewnie do końca nieświadomy. Miłość nieźle go zaślepiła :/ "Jestem doktorem. Znam tajne przejścia" co to ma do rzeczy? XD Baljeet ewidentnie chciał się pochwalić XD "doktorku" W tym momencie Sophie skojarzyła mi się z królikiem Baksem XD Ferb się tak stara! A Steph taka zapracowana xP Tyle głów do opitolenia jeszcze XD O bleee... Że też Steph się tego wszystkiego ne brzydzi D: Jeść z ściętej głowy D: Fineasz nie powinien pozwalać iść Izabeli samej, po tym co zrobiły reszcie... Najlepiej się wynosić i to jak najdalej :P Ja się pytam, jak wy wszystkich ubijecie w tym jednym opowiadaniu, to kto wam będzie występował w trzeciej części? xP Zabiłyście ich! NIE! Ja się nie godzę D: Aż mi się na myśl nasuwa wiersz Herberta "Dwie krople"... No co trochę podobnie XP Dlaczego ten debil nie usiłował, no nie wiem OCALIĆ brata? Boże! Ile w tym krwi, przemocy i psychopatii! I jednocześnie tyle miłości i zdrady! Przeszłyście same siebie pisząc tę historię! Choć zachowanie bohaterów (tych dobrych) wydaje mi się nieco niedorzeczne (no bo ej, mieszkać tam tyle czasu i nic wcześniej nie zauważyć? XD), to i tak ogromnie mi się podobało! Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo jestem ciekawa zakończenie tej epickiej trylogii! No ej, połowa ludu tam już skonała, kto będzie następny? O to jest pytanie! XD Czekam na kontynuację niecierpliwie :D Ten komentarz pisałam od godziny 15:27 do 17:37 - dwie godziny! Niezły wynik :D